


Nebulous Void

by catc10



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catc10/pseuds/catc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONCE UPON A TIME I WROTE STUFF FOR THE ST_XI_KINK_MEME. THIS IS SOME OF IT.<br/>Prompt/Fill: http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8704.html?thread=7842304#t7842304</p>
<p>Jim gets double-teamed on the observation deck. He's not entirely happy, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebulous Void

They shouldn’t be doing this here. Not that ‘this’ wasn’t _wonderful please don’t ever stop amazing_ , but really…they shouldn’t be doing this here.

Kirk’s wide-spread thighs shivered with the feeling of hot, meaty hands caressing them, standing in stark contrast to the very cold metal under his knees. He would look back, if he could have.

As it was, Kirk was gagging on one of the longest, thickest cocks he’d ever laid eyes on, buried deep into the back of his throat and cutting off his air in the most _erotic_ way the blonde could imagine. And he could imagine a lot. The Captain drooled and the wetness slipped down his chin to puddle between his bracing hands, and he twisted his electric blue eyes to gaze beyond the form of his first officer, the owner of the glorious meat that burned Kirk’s tongue.

On a _normal_ visit to the observation deck, he’d be looking out the window at the ephemeral indigo and neon purple nebula swirling off the ship’s port side, exploding with newborn stars and shimmering with ice. _Instead_ , Kirk was looking at the thick polymer glass-substitute –and its reflection of the man behind him, his CMO, his best friend, his _Bones_.

Kirk whimpered to see the reflection bending down, _no, Bones, no –you know what that does to me!_ And then _lick_ up his crack, hot, wet, and _alive_.

“Aggunnnngg!” Kirk groaned around Spock’s cock, fighting instincts to thrust back onto McCoy’s probing tongue and fuck his face onto his first officer’s strange alien piece.

Spock made the decision for him, thankfully.

In the relative dim of the room, Spock grabbed his captain by the hair and pulled the man fully off and away, dragging him fully back to press shamelessly into his CMO with a wail. _Oh please let no one hear that_ , he thought, though it was difficult under the haze of _pleasepleasepleasemore_ that dominated his consciousness.

_Oh lord_ , without Spock quieting him, and McCoy still doing _mind blowing_ things to his rear end, Kirk was _loud_.

“Oooh! Oooh! Ummnnn…. _AH!_ Please…please! Ooohh! _Oh!_ ” The stream of nonsense held no words but ‘please’, repeated often enough to become as meaningless as the rest, even in Kirk’s own head.

And then McCoy, Len, Bones started to _suck_ at him.

With a great cry that the Captain _knew_ had to have been heard outside the empty room, he flung his arms up and around Spock’s hips, around the pushed-down, spandex under cloth, and _came_. Undone, unraveled, unwrapped. He died a little in a flash of white, and no one had even so much as _grazed_ his aching, twitching cock!

He wanted to flop down and rest.

Spock held him up by the shoulders with his incredible Vulcan strength, and pushed his length back inside the drooling cavern of Kirk’s mouth, even as McCoy’s fingers, slick with Kirk didn’t know what, pushed inside his spasming hole.

_What a picture this must make, two men, near to fully dressed, spit-roasting their naked captain in a public room without so much as a lock on the door!_

Kirk pushed the thought aside, grappling at Spock’s lower back, fingers tangling in the hem of his Science blues, and McCoy worked his way up from two fingers to three, Kirk’s appreciative moans muffled out of his full mouth. His own prick was twitching back to life, almost painfully after his recent release, he wasn’t so young anymore, but _oh_ did it feel good!

Spock pushed Kirk’s head all the way down, until his nose was flush with the straightest pubic hair Kirk had ever felt, and then pulled him off so only the spongy mushroom head was inside, infuriatingly slow, and perfect in such a way that it was _crippling_. In this manner, Spock fucked him, gagging slobber coating the length and Kirk’s lips and chin, reflecting wetly the nebula and star works outside. _God help any Vulcan who wasn’t in control._

The barest of amused huffs came from behind him, then malicious fingers _stabbed_ into his prostate, and he screamed. “MMMmmfff!!! _Mmmmm!!! Uuggghhhmmmm! Mh! Mh! NNNMMMM!”_

The digits pressed and rubbed _relentlessly_ , and Kirk had to put his hands back on the floor to give his legs enough leverage to push back, get more, _feel_ more, from his CMO. Kirk knew his hips were jerking erratically, almost in sync with his shivering cock, strained against his belly and dripping precome into his earlier loade, splattered across the cool metal beneath him.

His knees were really starting to _ache_.

McCoy pulled away, and Kirk whined like a dog, he wished they’d put a collar on him, pull it too tight.

Something blunt that Kirk hadn’t gotten to see, not even once, since the others’ unexpected arrival to the observation deck, pressed up to his twitching entrance. He whined again, high pitched and keening, arching his back and offering himself, _pleasepleaseplease_. It pushed in, feeling as large as the one in his mouth, long and thick and so, _so_ satisfying…

There was no rhythm. There was no gentleness. It wasn’t need, or even pleasure all that much.

Kirk writhed as he was _used. That_ felt good.

McCoy, slamming in from behind him with the awful sound of skin slapping skin, grabbed the blonde’s hands off the floor, yanking them up behind him, used them like a handle to drag his body back onto his prick with every thrust. Spock kept firm grip on his sweaty hair, holding it still when he _finally_ sped up, Kirk’s jaw and lips numb, sucking as best he could across the yellow-green flushed skin. Kirk moaned, his control over the situation completely gone, dick bouncing around with the motion of his body, head held still, shoulders and knees screaming at him in pain, ass stinging with the endless skin-on-skin _slaps_ it was being subjected to. Somewhere above him, low grunts were being issued from behind tight lipped mouths.

Beyond the din of nothing-noise in his head, and the very real sounds of McCoy pounding his ass, and Spock stuffing his mouth, Kirk heard the faintest of slick breaths, huffing and swallowing one another and tiny pops.

Spock and McCoy (Leonard, _Bones_ ) were _kissing over his back_.

Sobbing, _tears_ , and Kirk came again, come hitting the floor with such force it splashed up again, tiny sprinkles hit the insides of his knees where spit and lube had dripped down from his ass. His vision wasn’t white, close approximation though it was, wasn’t fireworks. His release was like a void ripping open and swallowing him whole, sending him away from his body and the cares that someone might walk in and trip over his discarded clothing, but not taking away the incredible, wonderful, _terrible_ sensation of being full, to the point of bursting, not entirely being sure that you _hadn’t_.

He came to himself in dull pieces, ass first. McCoy was lifting Kirk’s knees off the ground with his frantic thrusts, and though Kirk could already feel the bruises, he wouldn’t say anything about it to any doctor on board. His shoulders were next, followed by the rest of his arms, telling him in no plain words that play time was over, and it really wasn’t funny anymore. His jaw was third, just as Spock climaxed, sticky and surprisingly sweet down his throat and on his tongue, drawing back to wipe the mess off in Kirk’s golden locks of hair.

Back and Legs still numb and tingling like limbs first coming awake, McCoy emptied deep inside. Stilling his hips and pulling back on the captain’s arms hard. Kirk could vaguely sense the doctor’s legs quiver with his release, the shake of it vibrating through his insides and twitching at the sensitive space behind Kirk’s balls.

The pulled away, and straightened their clothes. Kirk _really_ hoped no one had come in…there was more than one point during which he wouldn’t have noticed.

Quietly, the captain forced himself onto jelly-like legs and leaned on a wall to pull on his pants. Spock spoke.

“This will not likely occur again, Captain.”

Kirk nodded, unable even to _feign_ an encouraging, shit-eating smile, and only waved them on through the door, pulling on his black undershirt. They left, McCoy with an angry frown that did its best to cover _Bones_ ’ worry. Too bad Kirk knew him so well. They left with their fingers brushing, ever-so-lightly, ever-so-obvious, and Kirk bent to grab up his command gold shirt. The three captain’s stripes winked at him in the dim, and fading, nebula light. They were passing it by, the view now more than half-dominated by the unremarkable black-blue of space, broken only by occasional stars.

They’d come to him when he was thinking, and explained the fantasy they’d wanted to play out. Kirk had agreed happily, instigated immediately without thinking.

He wasn’t as over Bones as he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the st_xi kink meme, I promise I'm the original author and not just someone who happens to have the same screen-name. The version over there comes with an hilarious Engrish-version down in the comments. I totally suggest it!


End file.
